All This & Heaven Too
by jefronp
Summary: After Beck learns Cat's favorite song, he realizes just how important she is to him. / Or, really, the start of Beck & Cat's realization how much they mean to eachother.


**Yep. Just read on, my fellow readers.**

**Side note: NOBODY'S in character. I just feel like after losing someone so important to them, Beck & Cat wouldn't really act like themselves anymore. Just my thought though. No real reason to go along with it, unless you want to. I own nothing, btw. **

* * *

Beck hadn't known it, but Cat's favorite song was _All This and Heaven Too_ by Florence and the Machine.

He'd known her his whole life, and the _one_ thing he didn't know was her favorite song.

She'd been listening to it nonstop and playing it pretty much wherever she was, humming along and bopping her head along to the beat for months.

And yet, he _still _hadn't known it.

But he found out one late night when she was staying the night in his RV, her head against his shoulder, as they watched a movie together, her eyes focused on the two main characters, a sort of wistful smile on her face.

He hadn't known what that was about either.

"Best friends are the best," She had said, "But what happened to mine?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, as he tried his damn _hardest _not to let a tear fall.

About a year before, her best friend and his girl(friend) had passed away in a car accident on the way home from Cat's house. She had totally blamed herself, as she had begged her to stay longer, and that resulted in getting her killed.

It wasn't her fault.

But she didn't believe that, not one bit.

Almost like she didn't believe her mother's death when she was thirteen wasn't her fault either.

Suicide was a crazy thing.

She wrapped one arm around his, and rested her chin on his shoulder, looking up at him. "What do you think about them?"

"What?"

He snapped back to reality and looked at her.

"What do I think about what?"

"Were you not listening? I was talking about Florence and the Machine," Her big eyes blinked at him and he just stared at her for a moment, her dark, thick eyelashes and black eyeliner made her eyes seem to pop more and for a second there, he was nearly captivated by them.

He blinked himself, and then shook his head, tearing his eyes away from hers.

"I've never heard of 'em."

Well, that sure shocked the hell out of her.

She abruptly pulled away from him, and put her head in her hands for about a second, before turning her head, and grabbing her (very) oversized bag. She dug through it, until she found her phone. Quickly typing in her password, she went to the music app and opened it. On her screen he saw, _All This and Heaven Too_ and then a picture of what appeared to be three women. After closer inspection, he noticed it was just the reflection of _one _woman.

Well, okay then.

"_This is my favorite song_," She said, and then clicked the play button. He heard some kind of weird thing, and then the music started. Cat started to sing along and move her body along with the beat, running her fingers through her hair every now and then.

And to be honest, all he _really _heard was _her _voice, not the woman he was singing.

And he watched her sing-along, her voice totally taking his breath away.

And that was the first time he not only found out about the band, Florence and the Machine, but also the first time he found out more about his friend than he thought was possible (since he pretty much knew _everything _about her already).

She was into alternative music.

Not just her regular annoying pop music that his ex girl(friend) absolutely _hated_.

Cat had changed. And had changed _completely. _It was like she was a new person, not the bubbly, silly, totally out there in her own world, red haired Cat… instead she was _blonde _(yes, she had dyed her hair soon after the death of her best friend), serious, alternative loving Cat.

And he wasn't so sure he liked it too much. But then again…

She lay her head on his shoulder as the song progressed, and looked up at him. "Aren't they good?"

He nodded, _hell yeah they were good_. "Yeah, I like them a lot."

She nodded, "They're my favorite band."

"Since when?"

She shrugged, "Since I guess a year ago."

When her best friend died.

Well, that explained everything.

* * *

It was the middle of July. Beck, Cat and their friends were all at a bonfire that a boy Cat knew from another school had organized.

(Cat was always making friends, so that wasn't too surprising considering her infectious personality).

He had offered her a ride, and she had gladly accepted. He parked the car in the first empty spot he could find, and shut it off. Cat had been busy texting on her phone, but had looked up once the car stopped.

"We're here?" She asked and he nodded his head.

"We are," He turned to her, his arm resting on the wheel (and to Cat, he couldn't have looked cuter), running his free hand through his floppy dark hair.

She laughed, "God, you hipster stoner, are you ready to go have a great time?"

Sure, he _damn well deserved it_.

"Yeah, how bout you? Are _you_?" He teased, giving her a small smile.

She rolled her eyes, "No. I'm here to have a terrible time." Her tone was sarcastic, something he remembered from her best friend.

She was always so damn sarcastic, which was why he dated her. Most people didn't like her because she was sarcastic and mean. But he loved that about her; she wasn't afraid to let anyone know what she thought, and didn't care what they thought in return. She was her own human being… and all the flaws she had, he just embraced them and loved her for who she was.

Just like he did him.

It was silent in the car, while Cat just played on her phone awkwardly. He hadn't turned the radio off and at that moment the song switched from a Coldplay song to the Florence and the Machine song she'd introduced him to just a few months before.

She started to sing the song, and grinned at him.

It was then he decided he _loved _the song, and that he'd _finally _buy it on his phone, so he could listen to it later by himself.

The song soon finished and they both got out of the car. It was dark out, but _very _warm. Cat was wearing blue denim shorts, black flip-flops and a vintage Beatles concert tee—her favorite shirt _ever_.

Which Beck just figured was because it had been his when he was thirteen, but he had outgrown it. And when Cat had stayed over one night and didn't have anything to wear to bed (it was a sort of impromptu sleepover) he gave it to her to keep (she had been totally ecstatic over that one).

Underneath her outfit, she had on a black and pink bikini. He had seen it before they left (as she had changed in his RV) and had been happy to know that not _much_ about her had changed since she still kept the pink in her wardrobe from time to time.

Beck, on the other hand, was just wearing a white v-neck, board shorts and his own boy version flip-flops.

They walked up to the bonfire and greeted a few people who were there. Cat immediately walked up to Robbie, while he hung back a moment to survey the area and see who was there.

He saw Tori dancing with Andre, Sinjin trying to get a girl he didn't recognize to talk to him, Danny (Tori _and_ Cat's ex) talking to some girl from Northridge who didn't really seem interested, and Trina just sitting on a log, one of her legs swinging back and forth and a beer in her hand as she listened to the boy she was talking to.

He also saw a few other teenagers, some he knew, some he didn't, and then decided to walk to the cooler and see what was in there to drink.

Cat had apparently finished up with Robbie, because she too had soon joined him, putting her small hand on his arm, she got him to turn around. She had a smile on her face, and looked up at him, the glow from the fire, making her already tan skin, look even tanner—if that was possible.

"Hey there, stud." She said, and laughed when he raised his eyebrow.

"Sup, beautiful?" He shot back, taking a sip of the drink he had chosen (which was just a soda), smirking when she just shook her head, but still had a smile on her face.

"Not much, pain in my ass."

That made him laugh. Cat was still somewhat innocent, and to hear her curse just always through him into a fit of giggles for whatever reason. She had started to more and more, which at first surprised him (since anytime someone even said the word, "_crap"_, she'd gasp), but then he figured that with her change in the last year, came a lot of surprises. Hearing her curse was most definitely one of them.

She moved passed him to grab a drink as well, shocking him _once again_, when he noticed it was beer. She shrugged and told him it wasn't a big deal, she wasn't the one driving so what difference did it really make?

She had a point there.

She then saw one of her friends, and had left him to go talk to her—Taylor he remembered her name being. He had watched her, run up to her and hug her, squealing when the much taller girl lifted her in the air and then put her down, telling her how beautiful she looked that night.

Wait, wasn't that supposed to be his job?

He sighed, looking around, he noticed Tori walk over to him, and bend down, grabbing two drinks, she stood up, and looked at him.

"Sup, Beck?"

"Not much." He said, taking a sip of his drink, watching Cat closely. "How about you?"

She fanned herself with her free hand; "I just finished like a five dance montage or whatever with Andre. We're both dying of heat and thirsty, so yeah. Here I am. What about you? Did you just get here?"

"Yeah, Cat and I did just about ten minutes ago or so."

Tori nodded, "I've noticed you and Cat have been spending a lot of time together the past year."

"Well, yeah. She's my friend… and I'm her friend. What's so strange about that?"

"Well, it's just you both were pretty close to… well, you know," She said when she saw the look Beck gave her. She knew bringing _her_ up was a touchy subject for both him and Cat. "And now you both are like, super glued to each other or something. Are you really just close friends? Or is it just… you both exploring feelings for each other?"

In the past year, the group of friends had grown apart. Tori and Andre became pretty tight (although, Beck was sure they were secretly dating), Trina was now less annoying (as if that was possible) and he and Cat were inseparable… to the point where they pretty much shut a lot of their friends out, but not totally. Robbie was still on good terms with them both, as was Andre… and Tori was when she needed to be. It usually depended on Cat and whether or not she wanted to be around her. It wasn't that Cat didn't like her, it was just… a weird feeling to have a close friend die on you and then become close with her… well, enemy.

Tori though, thankfully understood and knew when Cat wanted to hang out with her or not. And since she was pretty much with Andre or Danny, it didn't really matter to her much.

Beck thought for a moment, as he drank his soda. Tori didn't really know what went on between them when they were alone.

Like when they kissed or had sex, or just watched movies together.

To her (and everyone else) they were just friends who grew closer because of a tragedy. All they figured was now they both had someone to lean on, and that was all it was.

But to both Beck and Cat, it was so much more.

"We're just friends, Tori. Close friends." He finally responded, causing her to take a good look at him. He wondered if she knew he wasn't really telling the whole truth.

But then, at the same time, he didn't really care.

"Fine." She finally responded, "Whatever you say. I'll talk to you later, I have to take this to Andre before he melts into a puddle or something. See you later."

Really? That was it? What the hell kind of conversation was _that_?

He didn't have to think about it for too long, because the song on the ipod speakers switched and _immediately _he recognized the song as Cat's favorite—Florence and the Machine, for the win.

It was the second time he heard the song that night and it had only been about twenty minutes.

He figured it had to be a sign or something.

He watched to see Cat's reaction and saw that she had a smile on her face. While Taylor talked to her, her eyes went to his for a moment and she smiled at him, and then focused her attention on her friend again.

Cat then leaned in and whispered something into her ear, while the other girl nodded. She then pulled her with her, sort of in front of Beck, and started to move her ass against Taylor, her arms going in the air, as her hips moved from side to side.

They both weren't the only one's dancing though—there were other bonfire-goers (that's what he called them) that had joined them, and danced as well. He even saw Tori, Trina, Andre, and Robbie in there as well.

He laughed as Cat moved closer to him, and kept dancing. It was then the beginning of the second verse, and his eyes traveled from her feet to the top of her head.

He blinked for a second and then imagined her in what she wore the other day—a short sundress that stopped mid thigh and her vans. She had danced along to the song the same way, and it just… made him well… _excited. _

He was sure he was officially a pervert now.

Anyway, she walked towards him, and then stopped, running her hands along her sides as she continued to dance, her hands going in the air, one hand running along the other arm a moment later, as she looked down and then rubbed her hands on her face, looking right at him, her hair flying behind her, she moved her hands along her sides again, and then down to her knees, going lower, she moved her ass to the side and then stood up again, never breaking eye contact, a sort of… _hungry _look in her eyes.

To Beck, she _never _looked hotter. Especially in _his _shirt.

Screw the sundress he was having pervy fantasies about.

She then pulled him towards her, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dancing against him as he finally came back to reality and started to move with her, his hands on her hips.

He had long discarded the soda and had noticed she did the same with her beer.

She was moving against him in such a sensual way, it made him very, very… well, _happy_.

She lifted her head up, just as the song ended, and then stood there. Still. While he looked back at her, his forehead against hers, he leaned in and she did the same, their lips about an inch apart, when a loud noise broke them apart, causing them to turn around (a bit pissed off that someone had ruined their moment).

"Well, well, well." Kelsey, a girl who went to their school (and had also been on pretty good terms with Beck's ex girl(friend), spoke, her hands on her hips, and a smirk on her lips. She looked amused as she walked up to them, "What do we have here?"

"Uh, nothing." Cat spoke, breaking apart from Beck completely. "We were just dancing that's all."

And for some reason, that made Beck's heart sink.

"It didn't look like it." Kelsey narrowed her eyes; "it looked like you were about to lock lips with your best friend's boyfriend to me."

Beck really wanted to tell her it wouldn't have been the first time, he had (almost) kissed Cat, and could tell that Cat wanted to do the same, but both refrained, considering it might've just screwed things up for good if it were to just be out in the open.

That's why they kept things on the down low. Everything was a secret. Except for of course, their close friendship.

"How do you think she'd feel about that?" Kelsey continued, "You macking on her boyfriend?"

"I wasn't… doing anything." Cat played with her fingers, "Beck and I… we're just… friends okay? Stay out of it."

Kelsey took that moment to look at Beck, who just kept his face neutral. No need to spill the beans, right?

"Fine. If that's what you say, then I'll believe you."

"Yeah… thanks." Cat waved her off and then turned to Beck, she went past him, getting another drink—this time nonalcoholic—and then drank it, downing it quickly.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, going over to her. "Thank god that's not alcohol or I'd be worried. You're drinking that way too fast."

Cat rolled her eyes in response. And that was it.

He leaned in close to her, "You ready to go home yet?"

"We've been here like forty five minutes." Cat reminded him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I care, really. I'm not really having fun and I know you love being a social butterfly and all, but I'm kind of not feeling this bonfire, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah… you're shy." She stated bluntly, but still, she had a smile on her face when she said it and that was all that mattered to him.

"I'm not!" He cried, "I just… feel like going home now."

"Oh, poor Beck." She teased, poking him in the stomach. "He's too shy to make friends."

"I will hurt you." He responded back and she shook her head. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared him down.

"You wouldn't _dare_."

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" And with that, he walked closer to her, reaching for her, she suddenly squealed and ran away. He turned to see where she went and saw that she had run towards the water.

Damn it.

"Come and get me!" She called to him and he let out an annoyed grunt, running after her, his feet hit the cold water, and then without warning, he wrapped his arms around her, and picked her up, swinging her around as she laughed, begging him to put her down. He did, and she stumbled, almost falling, she grabbed onto his arm, and looked up at him.

And now they were back to where they were after they danced just a few minutes before.

Why were things so damn complicated?

And why couldn't they just kiss in public without worrying what other people thought?

"We shouldn't." Cat said quietly. "Or they'll talk."

Oh, right. That's why.

He nodded, "Okay." He said, and stepped away from her, running his hand through his hair.

She then broke into a smile, grabbing his wrist, "Come on you hipster, let's go back to the party."

Beck couldn't help but go with her. She was _that _intoxicating.

* * *

As soon as the door to his RV slammed shut, her lips were on his. No follow-up, no warning, _nothing. _She just wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands on the back of his head; she pulled him towards her and kissed him.

To say he wasn't prepared would be the understatement of the century.

"Weren't expecting that, were ya?" Cat asked, as she pulled away, and kicked off her shoes, sitting on his bed. He shook his head, and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his, he intertwined their fingers together.

"Nope. Especially since you attacked me without warning in the car just a few minutes before too."

That caused her to blush. And him to laugh.

The moment he pulled up his driveway and turned the car off, Cat had attacked him. At first, she had said something which in turn, caused him to turn his head towards her, which then allowed her to kiss him. They made out in his car for a few minutes, her climbing over to his seat and sitting on his lap, straddling his waist as she kissed him deeper, her lower body grinding against him, and her ass almost hitting the horn, when he stopped her, laughing.

"What?" She had asked, looking a bit confused. That only made him laugh harder.

After a few minutes, he finally answered, "You're going to wake up my family."

"What? How?"

"Your ass is two inches from the horn," He put his hands on her ass, and then hit the steering wheel, causing his hands to go back on her ass again. "See?"

She leaned against him, her head going on his shoulder as she hid her face in his neck, she laughed. "Ooohhhhh." She was clearly embarrassed, which amused him.

"Yeah, I don't know how my mom would feel, walking out here in the middle of the night to see her son, making out with the hottest girl on earth."

Cat lifted her head from his chest, a sort of surprised expression on her face, "You mean that?" He nodded, "Really?"

"Well… yeah. Of course I do."

And that was how he ended up with her attacking his lips in the RV, no warning. Apparently what he said was good, because she was more than willing to make-out with him some more.

Not that he wasn't happy about that, but well, he was a teenage boy… a teenage boy with raging hormones. What else was there to expect from him?

She squeezed his hand, and lay her head on his shoulder, a yawn escaping from her lips. "I'm so sleepy."

"Oh really? Does making out with me make you so bored, you have to go to sleep?" He teased her, nudging her playfully with his shoulder.

"No, being awake til three in the morning does." She responded, yawning again.

"Good answer."

"Mmm-hmm." She responded, closing her eyes. He lay down on the bed, not bothering to take off his bathing suit (and he noticed she didn't care either), and lay her down beside him, still holding her hand. She kept her head on his shoulder and then continued to rest, too tired to get up and change. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair, remembering all that time ago when it was bright red.

To be honest, he missed it. Back when Cat's hair was red, back when she was bubbly and happy… back when…

No.

He shook his head. He was _not _going to go down that road. Everything was different now, and he was just going to have to accept it.

Looking at his sleeping friend (or girlfriend?) he decided that the change wasn't entirely too bad. But still, even knowing that… it didn't make him miss _her _any less.

And with the movement Cat was making beside him, he knew he wasn't the only one.

* * *

"_Friends_ is such an amazing show." Cat said the next day, eating a handful of popcorn.

Beck reached over and took some from her, earning a glare in return. He just shrugged and ate it anyway.

"Huh, wow." He said a moment later, "Looks like Ross got Rachel pregnant, how interesting…" He trailed off a moment, now gaining new information, he turned to Cat who was sitting next to him, leaning against his bed, his arm wrapped around her, her body against his shoulder. She looked at him, more or less glaring. "Oh, and as it turns out, they were drunk. Very, very interesting."

"What are you getting at here, Beck?"

"Oh, nothing." He spoke nonchalantly. "it's just fascinating to me is all."

"You know they end up married don't you?"

Beck nearly choked on the popcorn he had just stolen from her. "What?"

"Yeah, they got married earlier in the show, because they were drunk, but they got divorced. But by the end, they end up getting together or whatever. No one really knows. It's just more or less an assumption." She paused a moment, gauging his reaction before continuing. "So, how's that for interesting?"

Damn, she got him. And she got him _good_.

"Fine," He said, taking more of her popcorn. "You win."

With the smile on her face after he said it, he knew she had most definitely won that one.

Sometimes, she was just too smart for her own good.

* * *

"So Beck," Beck looked up from his phone, and noticed his mother trying to speak with him. "I've noticed you and Cat have been getting pretty close."

Why was everyone always stating the damn obvious?

"Yeah… we are." He shrugged, "Why?"

"Well, I saw you both kissing in your car the other day."

He thought back to that day and realized she had a point. It was daytime, and he was about to take her home, when she'd stopped him and had instead decided they should make-out for a few minutes.

He hadn't realized his mother was able to see him from where she was in the kitchen. Damn.

"Yeah… we uhm, we're pretty close." He cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable. "Is… there something wrong with that?"

"No, no." His mother said, "I'm just… happy to see you've moved on."

_Moved on_?

"What's that supposed to mean?" He didn't mean to sound as offended as he did, but damn it, he couldn't help it.

"Well, after _her_ death—" His mother knew him well enough to know not to say his name, which was impressive to him. "You were pretty withdrawn. I assume she's friends with her as well and that's how you both reconnected, am I correct?"

Beck nodded.

"Well, after she died it seemed as though you were never going to get out of the depression you were in. And then all of a sudden, Cat's around here much more often than I've seen her since you both started high school."

"Yeah, she uh… she needed someone and so did I. So we just started to hang out more, that's all. She comes over and watches movies with me and stuff."

His mother shook his head. "I know it's not just movies, and stuff implies a lot."

"Like what?"

"Well, for one, I caught you both kissing in your car," She reminded him. "And did you know, your RV moves a bit?" Beck's mouth dropped open and his mother laughed. "A mother just knows, Beck."

"But—but—what?"

His phone went off and he knew he had a text from Cat, but he was too in shock to look at it.

"Besides," His mother said, standing up. "You both have had a thing for each other ever since you were both in the first grade."

And if what she said before hadn't shocked him enough, _that _sure did.

"What are you talking about?"

"You used to come home, all happy and excited because Cat would kiss you on the cheek or color a picture for you, or draw you something. And then when she came over, well, it was like you couldn't leave her side. You were _always _with her, in school or not. And held her hand… more times than you think."

"I did what?"

"Why is that so surprising to you?" His mother asked him, looking at him as he contemplated both what she said and what he wanted to respond back with for a moment.

"Because, " He paused, before looking up at her. "I thought these feelings were new."

His mother shook her head, "Nope, honey. They're not. Maybe hidden for a few years, but otherwise, not new."

"But, I can't fall in love with her," Beck said, "It would hurt too much if I lost her too."

"You won't lose her," His mother put her hand on his shoulder, "Just tell her what's going on, tell her how you feel."

Beck sighed, "If only it were that easy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… anytime I bring up feelings or whatever, she gets defensive and scared and doesn't want to talk."

"Well, then make her talk."

"How?"

"I'm sure you have ways," His mother said, and kissed his the top of his head. "Just be yourself, that's it."

"That's it?"

She smiled, "That's it."

And all that did was confused Beck even _more_, if that was possible.

* * *

He was laying in his RV, listening to music, when _the song_ came on, blasting through his ears. He closed his eyes and imagined it was his friend, dancing along to the song… the same way he'd seen her do twice now.

He was so into his thoughts, he hadn't realized the door to his RV opened, and his bed shift a bit with another person's weight. He opened his eyes a few minutes later, to see his blonde, violet eyed best friend staring at him, amused.

He took one ear phone out, and she spoke, "What are you listening to?"

"Your song," He said, and handed it to her, she leaned in closer to him, and put it in her ear. She smiled.

"You got it on your phone?"

"Of course," He said, "It's an amazing song. And besides, it's your favorite, so."

"Thanks." She said, and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

He smiled at her as he leaned back on his bed and played with his phone for a sec. She stayed silent, and then looked up at him, he looked at her too.

"Ready for the movie?" He asked her and she nodded.

He got off his bed and put the DVD in, while she got comfortable on the ground, leaning her back against his bed. She then spread her legs in front of her and waited for him to sit beside her. He did so a few moments later, and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close to him.

The movie started, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. She was very comfortable where she was and didn't want to be moved.

But something was bothering Beck, and he just knew he had to ask, or otherwise it wouldn't stop. He looked down, and nudged her gently with his shoulder, "Cat?"

She looked up, "Yeah?"

"Do we… are we… what do you think about… us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… we're probably more than friends at this point, right?" He looked at her, trying to see if she was going to freak out or not (she could be _so_ hard to read sometimes). "Because a lot of people believe that we _are_ more than friends."

"I know." She said, her eyes focusing once again on the movie.

"Yeah, but… we need to talk about this." He said, pausing it, he turned to her, causing her to slip away from him. "What are we?"

"We're Beck & Cat. That's all." To his surprise, she sounded a bit annoyed. Well, maybe she was. She did have a right to be, as did he.

"No label?"

"No. Those damn things last a lifetime, why would I want to be labeled as anything anyway?"

He looked at her, really _looked_ at her, and realized, exactly what her problem was. "You're afraid of being called a slut, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" She didn't look offended, so that… was a good sign.

Or at least he hoped it was.

"I mean… you and I start going out, you'll be labeled a slut, and… and you don't want that."

And the look on her face was all he needed to know his confirmations were correct.

"You won't be called a slut." He said, at first confident; but then as he thought about it, he realized he probably wasn't right. "Well, maybe you will be… but, really. Who cares what anyone thinks?"

"I sure don't." She mumbled, running her fingers through her hair. "I just… don't want you to be called a player or anything like that, because you went for me."

"Cat, it's been a _year_. _A whole damn year_. I haven't dated anyone, or have been with another girl in a year… other than you, not that anyone knows that though, but come on. They all know we've gotten closer, it's really none of their business whether we date or not. It's only ours."

"I know, but… high school, Beck. It's a vicious place, and—"

He smirked, "I thought you didn't care what other people thought."

"I don't."

"Sure you don't." He narrowed his eyes, "That's why you sound pretty unsure and unconfident right now, right?"

She glared at him.

So he did the only thing he could think of doing, he kissed her. At first it was gentle, but then deepened as he kissed her again. She kissed him back, with as much as emotion as he gave her, but he soon broke it off, causing her to let out an annoyed sound.

"Sure you don't care what anyone thinks?" He asked, not far from her at all.

She shook her head, "Just kiss me."

"Not until you—"

"Beck! I'm not like that anymore! I haven't been that way in a year! I mean, I never really cared about what others thought about me, as you could probably see from the way I acted back then, but that was more to hide behind someone. And now that that person's gone, I'm on my own… and—" She took a deep breath, realizing she was ranting. "Well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, I do." He said, leaning back against his bed, his arm wrapping around her. "I sure do." He then leaned in and kissed her softly.

He thinks it's not such a bad thing after all.

* * *

"Do you miss your red hair?" He blurted out one day, when they were laying in his bed, hands tightly held together, both staring up at the ceiling.

"All the time," She whispered back.

"But why wouldn't you-"

"Because, Beck." She said quietly. "It would see more real."

He was silent. She was right. He couldn't argue with that.

"But I didn't change my hair."

She looked at him. "It's different, Beck. You and I, we're two different people."

"But we both lost the _same_ person."

"I know. But..." She bit her lip and then full on turned to him, her body going on top of his, she stared back at him. "Do you want me the way I was? An immature freak?"

"You're not a freak. You never were."

"But people thought I was."

He shrugged, "They didn't know you."

"Exactly." She whispered, laying her head on his chest. "They didn't know me."

He thought about it for a moment, before he came to his own conclusion.

"Yeah. They didn't know you. Especially how _amazing _you are. But really, how could they? It wasn't like they tried."

He was more talking to himself than to her, but when he got a response, he was pretty surprised.

"Because I was scared to tell them who the real me was. And that's all I'll ever be...afraid." She looked up at him, before looking back down again. "But now, now I'm not so afraid, not with you anyway."

The kiss on her forehead soon after, told her everything in fact, would end up okay.

Because Beck was her savior.

He saved her from herself.

He was her hero.

Just like for a moment in time, he was _hers_.

But now, all that had changed.

He was _Cat's_ hero now. And as she looked up at him, she realized, she was the lucky one after all.

But then again, maybe he _always was_.

* * *

Beck looked down, a smile on his face as Cat looked up at him, her violet eyes staring back at him, her chest moving up and down slowly, her hair fanned out behind her.

It was a few days later.

He was hyped up And so was she.

He leaned down and kissed her, causing her to close her eyes and kiss him back, putting her hand on his cheek, she pulled him closer (as if that was possible) and kissed him deeper.

They continued to kiss for a few minutes, until Cat's hands started to… _travel_. She put her hands up his shift, and then started to lift it, causing him to stop what he was doing, and take it off the rest of the way, throwing it to the side.

Cat moaned when she felt only his skin and nothing else.

He continued to kiss her, until there was a knock on his door.

_Damn it_.

He stopped for a moment and looked at her, she looked back at him.

"Ignore it." She said, and he nodded, leaning down to kiss her again. She lifted her body up a bit and pulled away to take off her dress, leaving her in just a bra and underwear. He traced the edge of her underwear for a moment, and looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, and she gave him a small smile. And then without warning—just as the door opened—she pressed her body against his, her arm going around his neck as she kissed him feverishly, his hands going into her hair, his finger got tangled in her strands, as he kissed her deeper.

"Oh my god, I fucking knew _it_."

They both quickly broke apart to see Tori standing there, her mouth set in a line, her eyes narrowed.

She looked so much like _her_, it sort of scared them.

"What are you doing here? And what gives you the right to just barge in on me?"

Beck sounded pissed off. Or maybe it was because he was horny and he just needed to get release and _fast_. Either way, he was not happy at all.

"You weren't answering your phone." Tori responded, "And we had to talk about… well, the _thing _you hate bringing up in pretty much any conversation we have together."

"We don't really have any conversations, but okay. Whatever you say, Tori."

"That's because every damn time I try to, you just think of a way to get out of it!" Tori yelled at him.

Beck was about to respond, but Cat stopped him, putting her hand on his chest. She seemed to calm him down with her eyes for a moment, telling him silently (and in her own way) to relax. He did immediately which didn't go unnoticed by Tori.

"And you!" Tori turned to Cat. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were her best friend!"

"I'm still her best friend," Cat responded simply. "Regardless. And besides, Tori. What Beck and I do together is _none _of _your _concern."

"No, but it is when you're half naked with a good friends of _ours_ ex boyfriend!" Tori shot back.

"It's been a damn year!" Cat yelled at her, "You're so judgmental! You know that Tori? You're _so _judgmental and at this point nearly as self-centered as your sister. Especially when you don't see how lost Beck and I have been the last year. We turned to each other because we _needed _each other. Not for whatever sick thing you think is going on, which I can _guarantee_ you is not true."

"Really?" Tori demanded, "Because from right where I see it, you both are half naked, about to have sex, and at the point where you don't give a shit what happens anymore."

It was silent for a few moments, while Cat looked down. She noticed Beck's hands were near hers, and grabbed them playing with his fingers. She then felt a rush of confidence and looked up.

"Yeah," She finally said, "I don't give a shit anymore."

"And neither do I." Beck responded, as Cat looked at him. He gave her a small smile, before turning to Tori. "You shouldn't either."

"Why not?" Tori demanded.

"Because it's none of your business."

It was silent in between them again, Tori looking in between Beck and Cat, while Cat just continued to play with his fingers, smiling absentmindedly, and Beck just laughing at her.

It was _all so _familiar to her.

"You know, you both changed. A year ago, we were all close, and we trusted eachother with _everything_, and now? Now it's just Beck_and_Cat. Everyone else just got pushed off into dark." She then abruptly addressed, Cat, "And you. You used to be fun loving, childish and… immature, but now? Now you're just… _mean_. You've probably changed most of all, and to be honest, I think its _you_ that caused this drift in between everyone. You've always shut everyone out of the world, I know you have. Even before I met you, I heard stories about it. When are you going to learn pushing people away isn't the answer? And letting them is, is what will help you?"

Cat said nothing, her lower lip trembled slightly, but she still said nothing.

Good, Tori was happy to see that there was at least _something _about her that was the same.

"Why don't you just back off?" Beck demanded, "I think it's time you leave."

"Sure." Tori responded, her eyes going to his. "Be at my house next Saturday for the memorial. It's at 6:00pm. If you still want to go, if not... then well, that's your loss, not mine."

"It's funny that you're doing a memorial for someone who _hated _you." Cat spoke up, and Tori's eyes immediately widened. Cat had never said something so _nasty _before. "But whatever, you always want to be on everyone's good side, and that's all you're _ever _going to want. Whether or not they hate you."

"What's that… supposed to mean?" Tori asked, clearly hurt.

But Cat didn't answer.

"Leave, Tori." Beck said, without looking at her. There was nothing else said, as the door to his RV then slammed shut. Beck looked at Cat, who now had a tear falling down her cheek.

But instead of crying or getting _too _upset (like the _old _Cat would've done), she instead attacked him.

She went back to pressing her body against his, and feverishly kissing him. Doing it so hard, he was almost sure he was going to lose it right _then and there_.

Their lips ripped apart with a _pop! _And he just stared at her.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked her.

"She's a bitch," Was all Cat said. "Get my mind off everything, okay? _Please_?"

Beck hesitated a moment, but soon nodded his head. Bringing her to him, he kissed her softly, running his hands down her sides.

And then Cat realized, there was no better place to be then where she was.

She just didn't give a shit _anymore_.

* * *

After what Tori told him about Beck and Cat, Andre wouldn't have been surprised if they both hadn't shown up for the memorial.

But they did.

And for the first time, he saw _exactly _why they had needed and leaned on each other the past year.

No one had been as close to her as they had been. To them, losing her was like losing something valuable. She was everything to them both… and now that she was gone, all they had was each other.

It made sense to him, but it didn't mean it made much sense to Tori and everyone else.

He walked over to them; Cat was laying with her back against the couch, her legs over Beck's, who sat beside her. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and from what Andre could see, her left hand and his right hand were hidden in the space between them. But what he couldn't see was their hands were held tightly together, fingers intertwined; a lifeline.

"Sup, guys?" He said and Cat looked up, torn apart from whatever she was thinking about.

"Nothing… just thinking," Cat responded, running her fingers through her blonde hair with her free hand, she looked at the strands a moment. "I saw a picture of me with red hair earlier."

"Oh yeah?"

Cat nodded, "It was so strange to see me like that after just a year. I wasn't used to it."

"It takes time," Andre assured her. "But I have to say, blonde looks good on you."

She smiled, "Thanks, Andre."

He nodded, smiling at her, and then looked at Beck who seemed a bit distant. "You okay, Beck?"

"I'm fine," He responded, leaning more into Cat. "I'm just thinking too."

"Thinking about what?"

Beck just shrugged, "Stuff. There's a lot on my mind."

"I can only imagine," Andre looked in between Beck and Cat. "Okay, I know this is… really none of my business, but Tori mentioned something about you two… and all I want to know is, is it true?"

Beck and Cat shared a look, which pretty much gave Andre his answer.

"It's okay you guys," He finally said, letting out a sigh. "I understand."

Cat looked at him, "You do?"

"Honestly? I have no reason to judge. I understand why you guys are… how you are, and there's nothing for me to say, except that I'm happy for you both."

Beck smiled at him, "Thanks, bro."

Andre grinned, "it was only a matter of time, dude."

And all Cat could do at that moment was hide her face in Beck's shoulder and laugh.

* * *

The song was playing as Beck drove her back to his RV. She seemed a bit withdrawn and quiet. It wasn't really like her, but given how the night had turned out, he did understand it.

He parked in front of his house, and turned to her, but before he could say a word, she had grabbed his face and kissed him.

They've made out in his car before, and each time was new and exciting, but this time—this time it seemed different.

And then he wondered, ever since Cat had introduced the song to him, all she wanted to do was make-out with him.

It was interesting, really.

She unbuckled her seatbelt and then climbed over the gearshift, wrapping her arms around his neck, she forced his seat to fall back, so that she was now straddling him, her ass in the air—where his hands rested—and her lips attached to his.

She broke it for a moment and looked at him, "Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?"

She shrugged, "For just being there for me."

"Well… that's what I'm here for." He smiled at her, "I'll _always _be here for you, no matter what."

That apparently gave him points, because she then kissed him again without warning—and he _couldn't _say he hated it.

She broke it again and smiled, "I'll always be here for you too."

"I know," And with that, his hands rested on her sides, and he continued to kiss her.

It ended up getting more heated, and he soon felt her grind her lower body against his, a moan escaping from her lips.

"I love you." He whispered, not really sure why he just said it, point blank like that.

She seemed to stop what she was doing for a moment, before kissing him back.

She didn't say anything.

Not for that moment anyway.

She put both of her hands on his face, and kissed him harder. Deeper.

And then she pulled away, and looked _right into his eyes_.

"I love you too."

And with that, he kissed her again, this time gentler and slower. So that she knew he wasn't just messing with her mind.

But she knew that anyway.

They started to move together, the moment becoming more intimate as time passed by.

The song still played in the background.

_Their _song.

Her secret song he never knew about until a few months before, and it had surprised him.

But now, it no longer did.

Because now… now it was just _so _Cat.

And he'd never forget it.

* * *

**It was just something I came up with a while ago. For some reason, I could see Cat (or really, Ariana Grande) dancing to this song in her short skirts. It just fit this couple so well, especially since Cat's all into the girly pop stuff, and Beck's soo not. But hey, anything can happen right? Hopefully this story wasn't too much of a fail. Let me know if you want it to be continued (or not). **


End file.
